1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal, and more particularly to a terminal and a method for providing health content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As ultra-high speed Internet services have gained wider access and next-generation televisions (TVs) that have operating systems (OSs) and central processing units (CPUs) have become more prolific, the variety of services and applications that are provided has increased in number. Additionally, demands on mobile phones and smart TVs, through which videos can be watched while providing the functions of a PC and a TV, are rapidly increasing. For example, through terminals such as smart TVs, various services such as connecting to the Internet and reproducing videos can be performed as well as medical services that are required in relation to health.
However, the user is tasked with inputting his or her body temperature, blood pressure, and a pulse on his or her own. There does not exist an application or a program for adaptively managing the health of the user. Accordingly, if a user is seeking medical service offerings, including, for example, suitable content according to a difference between an indoor environment and an outdoor environment corresponding to a current health state of the user. Further, in view of the development of healthcare technology in which medicines and IT technology are combined, terminals such as TVs could provide the users with health management services and medical services without the restriction of time and space, for example, through communications with various devices, such as blood pressure monitors and blood glucose meters.